Don't Run, You'll Always Come Back
by Cadet Eyes
Summary: Shawn's secret is out, so he leaves Santa Barbara. But he just can't seem to get away, no matter how many miles are between them. rated t for some swears


**well here ya go. those plot bunnies wouldn't leave me alone, so i had to wright this. dang those plot bunnies and their cute little furriness of evil. this is kinda sorta my first chaptered fic so please bear with me. and i apologize in advance if it's horrible**

**oh and i guess i have to say that i don't own anything you may recognize :P **

* * *

_"What were you thinking, Spencer?" Chief Vick asked calmly. The man in question was currently trying to melt into the hard plastic chair of the interrogation room. _

_"I was thinking I wasn't going to get caught," Shawn mumbled. _

_"What could've possibly went through that screwed up head of yours that made that seems like a good idea?" Lassiter questioned from his spot by the two-way mirror. Shawn shrugged. "I asked you a question!"_

_"I didn't want to get arrested for something I didn't do!" Shawn finally said. Lassiter shook his head and gave a sarcastic laugh._

_"So you decided to lie and say you were psychic," Carlton stated angrily, slamming his hands down on the metal table. Shawn nodded, refusing to make eye contact with anyone. On the other side of the glass, Juliet, Gus and Henry were watching with different levels of surprise clearly displayed on their faces. _

_"I can't believe he would do something like that," Juliet stated._

_"I can't believe he let it go on this long," Henry replied._

_"I can't believe he got caught," Gus finished._

_"What do you mean?" Juliet asked. "There was no way he could keep it going forever."_

_"He didn't have to keep it going forever. Shawn just had to keep it going until he got bored with it and moved on, like he always does," Henry said._

_"Sorry to contradict you Mr. Spencer, but Shawn really loved this job. He had once told me that the only way anyone would find out was if either me or him told somebody," Gus explained. "He should've known this wouldn't end well."_

_Back inside the interrogation room, Lassiter was about ready to jump across the table and strangle the lying man across from him. _

_"Do you think we're stupid, Spencer? Did you really think we weren't going to find out?"_

_"I was hoping," Shawn shrugged._

_"Do you know how long you'll go to jail for this? Because there is now way I am letting a jury side with you on this," explained Lassiter._

_"Detective Lassiter," Chief Vick interrupted, effectively stopping Carlton's rant. "We are not going to arrest him."_

_"You're not?" Lassiter and Shawn asked at the same time, Shawn looking up for the first time._

_"No. He's helped us enough in the past. But I don't want to see you anywhere near this building again, Spencer. Do I make myself clear?"_

_"Crystal, Ma'am," Shawn replied._

_"I would just like to know one thing. How were you able to spot things we weren't?" _

_"I'm hyper-aware, and have a pretty good memory, thanks to my dad and his damn lessons," Shawn answered quietly. Chief Vick nodded and walked out of the room without another word to either of it's remaining occupants. Lassiter looked over at Shawn, glaring daggers at the younger man._

_"Get out of my sight," Lassiter growled. Shawn jumped up and retreated from the room. He kept his eyes on the floor the entire time, so he didn't notice the looks he got from his best friend, his dad, and Juliet._

That had been a week ago, and it was becoming increasingly harder for Shawn Spencer to ignore the harsh words thrown his way. When he finally reached the Psych office, he noticed Gus' car parked outside. Shawn let out a heavy sigh and quietly walked inside.

"Hey buddy," Shawn greeted as he walked over to his surprisingly clean desk. He had yet to look up because he knew what was coming.

"What the hell, Shawn?" Gus said in place of his usual hello. "What's with all the boxes?"

"Just a little packing," Shawn replied.

"A little packing? What do you mean by a little packing? You're not leaving are you? Gus rambled.

"Yeah buddy, I am."

"Why? Things aren't that bad. It'll die down soon anyway. In a month no one will care that you........" Gus trailed off, not wanting to finish his sentence.

"That I what?" Shawn snapped. "That I lied to them so no one trusts me any more. I screwed up big time this time, Gus. I just need to leave." Shawn had lost his steam by the end and leaned back against the wall. "I can't stay here anymore."

"Where are you going to go?" Gus asked

"I have an old friend in New York who was able to hook me up with an apartment," Shawn explained. Gus nodded.

"When are you leaving?"

"Now actually. The movers were already at my place and i kinda need to get there before they do."

"As much as I hate to say this, take care of yourself. I don't want any random calls from city police saying you got in trouble," Gus joked. "And don't you dare ignore my calls. I'll go to New York and kick you but if you do" For the first time in a week, Shawn gave a genuine smile. With a fist-bump and a promise to keep in touch, Shawn left the office for the last time.

A few hours later, while Gus was cleaning, he heard someone gently open the door.

"Shawn? Gus?" Juliet asked hesitantly as she walked around the corner. She quickly took in the sight of all the boxes and the lack of Shawn's belongings. "Where's Shawn? I want to talk to him about something."

"He left," Gus said simply without stopping his cleaning routine.

"He left?" Juliet asked. "What do you mean?"

"He moved. To New York."

"Shawn's gone?"

* * *

**please please PLEASE review. i'll take anything. advice, criticism. heck, you can tell me it sucked and you hated it. i won't mind. promise. more will be out soon**


End file.
